pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style)
Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Vesa Silventoinen *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Vesa Silventoinen Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Andersen Category:Warner Bros. and Nelvana Characters Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Jennifer darling